The area of research that interests me the most is gene transcription. As a graduate student, I would like to characterize and study the cellular cofactors that play a role in gene transcription. I will study the mechanisms in which transcriptional complexes are formed and their efficiency in transcribing genes. I will also examine the binding regions of the various cofactors and how mutations in them affect gene transcription.